The Anubis Diaries
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Nina and Eddie didn't mean for it to happen...but their bond thought otherwise. Follow them as they find their destiny to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

_I feel so guilty about what me and Nina did the other day. We're lucky we didn't get caught. I can see the headline now, AMERICAN STUDENTS CHEAT ON THEIR BRITISH COUNTERPARTS. Sure Fabian's my roommate but to be honest I never really trusted him. Now I've laid his girlfriend while he was at math camp for the next 3 and a half months. Patricia luckily enough is on vacation with her family for summer break. If only I stayed in America with my mom and siblings instead of coming to live with my dad this would never happened. The worst part of all... I think I might be in love with Nina.- Eddie Mil-I mean Sweet( I keep forgetting that's my real name)_

_Nina's POV_

_'How am Igoing __ to tell them what happened. Amber would freak. Fabian who be heartbroken. Patricia would kill me and Eddie. Mara would be shocked. Joy, Jerome and Alfie would be the only ones who wouldn't judge us since they actually remembered that we have a 2000 year bond in between us. Sure it was great but that doesn't mean we don't feel guilty. At least my older brother Will doesn't know about this, Eddie would definitely be a disaster. -Nina Marie Martin' _

I walked into the sitting room and saw Eddie on his laptop. " Hey Neens what's up?" he said as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to think about how we're gonna tell them. They don't even know that we are still here." I replied looking down at the ground.

"Ya know, we don' have to tell them. I mean it wasn't our fault anyway, we didn't plan for this to happen."

"Whatever you say Osirian." I didn't even care anymore if we told them or not because I already knew what the results would be.

"So Chosen One... you wanna go swimming?"


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

" Hey Nina, I bet I can beat you to the other end."

"Bring it Eddie."

"Okay then, Chosen One. 1...2...3...GO!" We swam quick both trying to win but in the end I was faster. " I win." I said looking into her light green eyes. I realized our faces were just a few inches apart and then a sudden force pushed us together, so we ended up making out in the pool.

Later that night me and Nina watching a movie in my room and the same force glued us together. "Looks like we're sleeping together again" said Nina. As we layed there in the darkness holding each other close, I saw how perfect our bodies fit together.

"Nina can I ask you something?" I said holding her close.

"Sure Eds what is it?"

"...I think I'm falling in love with you." I replied as she turned over to face.

"I love you too Eddie and I want us to be more than friends but, I'm not sure I can hurt them that way."

"I'm glad you feel the same way." I said after we shared a passionate kiss.

"Me too."

Nina's POV

"Morning beautiful." said Eddie when we woke up.

"Morning Eddie." I said giving him a sweet kiss as I turned over to face him. Then we heard a knock on the front door. On the other side of the door stood Joy Mercer.

"Eddie, Nina, nice to see you too here." she said. We noticed her starring down at something and then we realized that Eddie had his arm around my waist. We quickly withdrew from our slip-up. Looks like trying to go unnoticed failed miserably.

**(A/N: I know it's super short but please continue reading and checking for updates - neddie4everburkely)**


	3. Chapter 3

Joy's POV

Looks like Nina and Eddie hooked up this summer. "Joy... what are you doing h-here?" asked Nina nervously.  
"Oh I just came back early this year because my parents decided to go on a 6-month vacation in Africa." Eddie had a look off disappointment. I guess he was hoping this was just a visit. "Well, I'll go unpack". Shesh this is going to be awkward.

Nina's POV

"Joy's gonna find out. Oh what are we gonna do?" I said pacing around Eddie's room whle he sat on his bed." What if she tells Fabian or even worse Patricia. She'll kill us for this. You know she will." He stood up and walked over to me.

"Nina chillax. Joy has a long history of telling something she shouldn't have but still she won't tell Patricia because she'd end up dead too after that hurricane. It's gonna be fine." he said looking into my eyes.

"I don't know why but your attempt at calming me is working. That worries me."I said trying not to be mezmorized by the violent seas of green

"Neens everything worries you." I looked into his eyes and we leaned in for another perfect kiss.

_Dear_ _diary,_

_Me and Eddie are doing a lot more stuff together and that's starting to worry me now that Joy's here. Sometimes we can't help but kiss our lay next to each other or lounge around with the other. Whtaever this bond is it nedds to just let us live our lives. I mean we would be together if thhat's what we wanted right? I'm starting to have feeling for him I wonder if he feels the same way. - Nina Martin_

Eddie's POV

_Dear Journal,_

_Nina is perfect. Wait did I just say that, well write that? Anyway, she just gets me and I love that I mean the way her light brown hair flows down her back, how her emrald green eyes seem to shine all the time. And even her touch makes me think of her in ways Patricia has only dreamed of being thoughht of. SNAP OUT OF IT DUDE, THIS IS THE OSIRIAN NOT YOU. Admit you love your chosen one, she is destined to bear the children of the circle from your blood. Wait What?! Get out of my head you creepy ancestor, you're dead you shouldn't be in my head. Oh well look who isn't happy with his concience. Wait... this is all coming from me. I am in love with Nina. BUt does she feel the same way? - A confused Eddie S._

'What the hell, children of the circle?' I thought questioning myself. I went to my laptop and googled it. Pictures of cartoon children and real children showed up all forming a circl. In the corner was a link that said THE OSIRIAN TEMPLE. As soon as I clicked it, images of a fower circle thing appeared. It wa slabeled the flower of life...but what i got is that the shape was in a circle repeadedly. 'Well I got the circle part'. I thought just before Nina came in. I close dmy laptop so quick that i gave myself whiplash. " Hey beautiful," I said seeing her questioning face.

"Hey eds, what was that all about?" she asked closing the door and walking over to me. She leaned down and gave me a long lugurious kiss. Wait that wasn't the pull that time I would have felt it... it was her.

"You kissing me without the pull? What's the occasion?"I said still amazed about how good it was.

"Um, well I figured that if we do what the pull is making us do anyway then maybe it'll just ...i dunno go away." she responded looking into my eyes.

"Yea totally." The was an awkward silence as we stood there doiing nothing but staring into each other's iris'. "You wanna..."

"O just kiss me already." our lips crashed together as we pulled each other closer an dcloser towrds each other until there was nothing between up at all. Fireworks shot through the both of us sparking everything we had in us. We broke apart and I started kissing her from the neck all the way up her jaw bone and then I began tracing my way to her lips once more. I opened my eyes again and relised where this was headed.

"Wait what about Joy?" I asked lookking at the beauty in my arms.

"Like you said, she won't tell." You can bet we slept in the same bed that night. But I know one thing for sure, I'm in love with my chosen one.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie's POV

I woke the next morning to the smell of a good breakfast being mad ein the kitchen. I walked into the room to see Nina and Joy talking to each other. " Hey you." said Nina standing by the stove.

"Hey." I stated but it came out as more of a question. O now I know why Joy's here she came yesterday. Then that means...holy kinolly. The pull caused it to happen again last night. But wait... how'd Nina wake up before me and I didn't notice? "Neens can I talk to you for a sec." I said walking out of the room. she followed me into mine. " You do remember what happened last night right?" I asked her when she put her arms around my neck.

"Yeah how could I forget." she said with a questioning expression. "Wait you still think its the force don't you?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't I".

"Eddie that wasn't the force last night that was us." A smile spread across my face.

"Thank god." I picked her up and kissed her acting as jolly as the green giant on the vegetable can. I put her down to make sure no one was at the door to see us. " This means were a couple now right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well duh but we still have to break up with Patricia and Fabian. Technically we're cheating."

"But physically and mentally we're together with no default." I said looking down at her with my hands now on her waists. We looked at each other dark meeting light. " I love you."

"I love you too,". We leaned in for a fantastic kiss that seemed it could last forever then we finally broke apart. "We should probably go now. Joy will get suspicious." We walked back into the kitchen to meet Joy who kept looking at us. There's nothing like the sighta of two happy American eating with a skeptical Brit.

* * *

Joy's POV

Okay either I'm crazy or something happened between them when they left the room. Both of them wore smiles that were miles long. Whenever Eddie looked Nina's way she'd blush and when they were both starring at each other, they'd be looking into each other's eyes. Finally I decided to break the silence. " Hey do you guys wanna go to the movies later? I hear that new movie Mama is coming out. It's supposed to be super scary."

"Yeah we'd love to go." said Eddie looking at Nina again. Great this is the perfect way to test out my plan.

* * *

Joy's Pov still

" Three tickets to Mama, please." I said to the clerk at the window. We paid and then went in to find some good seats. Eddie and Nina sat be each other with me sitting by my friend Toby who was sitting in between me and Eddie. Apparently him and his 4 siblings had come to see the movie two. My plan had officially been foiled.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Ah." I yelled jumping into Eddie's arms when the clump of hair that was really Mama disguised jumped onto the great Aunt.

"You're really easily scared aren't you?" he asked looking down at me.

"No...it's just this movie is really creepy ya know cuz you start to wonder if anything like this could happen to us." He laughed probably thinking of Senkarah or something.

"Holy Shit!" he yelled as the demon spirit started to crawl backwards.

"Look who's scared now." I laughed. We watched the rest of the movie feeling bummed out about how it ended.(If you saw the movie you know that Lilly chose Mama). Joy rode home with Toby and some others giving us a little time alone when we got to the house.

"I can't believe this is happening I mean what are we gonna do, wait til term starts to tell them?" I asked as we entered the house.

"Well we can tell Joy since she practically knows alredy.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Joy, can we talk to you for a sec," I said sitting down by Nina on the couch as Joy walked in.

"Sure what's up?"

"Look let's not play dumb anymore. Me and Nina are romantically involved. You know it I know it we all do. So What we don't know is if you're going to tell Patricia and Fabian." She was silent for a while.

"Okay, listen up, it's my turn to take charge. Now it wasn't really a mystery finding it out. Making goo-goo eyes at one another isn't the best way to fake a relationship. So I'm not gonna tell,but how about whenever you say 'hey let's do SOMETHING tonight' keep the noises and what not at a minimum, got it." Wow I've never seen Joy Isabelle Mercer so worked up before. It's like watching an episode of Caught On Camera.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie's POV

I woke the next morning to the smell of a good breakfast being mad ein the kitchen. I walked into the room to see Nina and Joy talking to each other. " Hey you." said Nina standing by the stove.

"Hey." I stated but it came out as more of a question. O now I know why Joy's here she came yesterday. Then that means...holy kinolly. The pull caused it to happen again last night. But wait... how'd Nina wake up before me and I didn't notice? "Neens can I talk to you for a sec." I said walking out of the room. she followed me into mine. " You do remember what happened last night right?" I asked her when she put her arms around my neck.

"Yeah how could I forget." she said with a questioning expression. "Wait you still think its the force don't you?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't I".

"Eddie that wasn't the force last night that was us." A smile spread across my face.

"Thank god." I picked her up and kissed her acting as jolly as the green giant on the vegetable can. I put her down to make sure no one was at the door to see us. " This means were a couple now right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well duh but we still have to break up with Patricia and Fabian. Technically we're cheating."

"But physically and mentally we're together with no default." I said looking down at her with my hands now on her waists. We looked at each other dark meeting light. " I love you."

"I love you too,". We leaned in for a fantastic kiss that seemed it could last forever then we finally broke apart. "We should probably go now. Joy will get suspicious." We walked back into the kitchen to meet Joy who kept looking at us. There's nothing like the sighta of two happy American eating with a skeptical Brit.

* * *

Joy's POV

Okay either I'm crazy or something happened between them when they left the room. Both of them wore smiles that were miles long. Whenever Eddie looked Nina's way she'd blush and when they were both starring at each other, they'd be looking into each other's eyes. Finally I decided to break the silence. " Hey do you guys wanna go to the movies later? I hear that new movie Mama is coming out. It's supposed to be super scary."

"Yeah we'd love to go." said Eddie looking at Nina again. Great this is the perfect way to test out my plan.

* * *

Joy's Pov still

" Three tickets to Mama, please." I said to the clerk at the window. We paid and then went in to find some good seats. Eddie and Nina sat be each other with me sitting by my friend Toby who was sitting in between me and Eddie. Apparently him and his 4 siblings had come to see the movie two. My plan had officially been foiled.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Ah." I yelled jumping into Eddie's arms when the clump of hair that was really Mama disguised jumped onto the great Aunt.

"You're really easily scared aren't you?" he asked looking down at me.

"No...it's just this movie is really creepy ya know cuz you start to wonder if anything like this could happen to us." He laughed probably thinking of Senkarah or something.

"Holy Shit!" he yelled as the demon spirit started to crawl backwards.

"Look who's scared now." I laughed. We watched the rest of the movie feeling bummed out about how it ended.(If you saw the movie you know that Lilly chose Mama). Joy rode home with Toby and some others giving us a little time alone when we got to the house.

"I can't believe this is happening I mean what are we gonna do, wait til term starts to tell them?" I asked as we entered the house.

"Well we can tell Joy since she practically knows alredy.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Joy, can we talk to you for a sec," I said sitting down by Nina on the couch as Joy walked in.

"Sure what's up?"

"Look let's not play dumb anymore. Me and Nina are romantically involved. You know it I know it we all do. So What we don't know is if you're going to tell Patricia and Fabian." She was silent for a while.

"Okay, listen up, it's my turn to take charge. Now it wasn't really a mystery finding it out. Making goo-goo eyes at one another isn't the best way to fake a relationship. So I'm not gonna tell,but how about whenever you say 'hey let's do SOMETHING tonight' keep the noises and what not at a minimum, got it." Wow I've never seen Joy Isabelle Mercer so worked up before. It's like watching an episode of Caught On Camera.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I am starting to hate this 'no devices' rule. How am I supposed to communicate with Nina. She's probably in America upset with me for not talking to her since the day before I left for ...those light green eyes always speak to me."Lights Out Rutter!" yelled my cabin mate, Brad. He is so stuck up...and a player...he has about 6 girls writing him and we've only been here a month...and we've had no communication with anyone so how is he even doing this?

"Fine, Bradley," I said using his full name that was on his name tag the first day."Have it your way." I shut off the lamp beside me and laid on the top bunk staring at the ceiling. The only one who has messaged me this whole time is Joy. With those beautiful brown eyes and those lovely, chocolatey, locks of hair...wait was I just fantasing about Joy? Sure she's my best friend...and has been by my side since 5th grade. Not to mention she's gone to drastic measures to get to my heart...even if it meant hurting Nina's feelings. But Nina...with that melodic accent and mysterious personality. When Joy left it seemed like she was my only true friend and I was her's... Is it possible I could love the both of them?...NO. No,no,no It couldn't be. I should sleep on it. I turned over on my side only to be torchered the whole night with the hallucination of their laughter. They're both so beautiful...but I know I can only choose just one.

* * *

**A/N: sorry everyone for the long wait. I will continue to update all of my stories( even the first of them) and maybe even some deleted stories will make it back to the archives so keep checking. This story along with The Chosen One and The Osirian, Destiny Brought Us Together,and House of Victorious will be updated regularly on Saturdays. Until then, stay Neddie!**

**- neddie4everburkely**


End file.
